


救赎第三部1

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部1

第1章 

　　邝露抱着披风，一步步走上临渊台。忽然面上一凉，不知何时天上已下起了大雪。纷纷扬扬，堆玉碎琼，一眼望去皆是银白。

　　天界本无四季，自从凤凰逝去，便多了一个寒冬。

　　“陛下，起风了。”她将披风轻轻拢在天帝肩上。

　　天帝似无所觉，依然定定看着脚下的猎猎罡风，灼灼闪电。“你说，若从此处跳下，会如何？”

　　她慌了，勉强笑道：“陛下莫要说笑。临渊台是处罚罪人之所，陛下身份贵重，还是……还是回九重天去吧！”

　　天帝伸手接住一片雪花，“三十三重天果然清冷，连风都比九重天猛烈得多。”他顿了一下，淡淡的道：“你先回去吧！”

　　“陛下！”

　　“回去。”天帝声音虽然浅淡，却透着一股威仪，不容人拒绝。“去看看璇玑宫里的凤凰花，今日是否抽枝发芽了。”

　　她含泪应下。天界虽然种不出真正的花草，但这是陛下的一个梦，一个美好的，永远也无法醒来的梦。

　　临渊台上又只剩下他一个人。

　　他低头看着自己的手指，白皙如玉，却因在寒风中待得久了，被冻得有些僵直。一如那日他抱着凤凰，恐惧得连手指都无法伸展。

　　他的声音很轻，字字句句却又无比坚定。

“旭儿，此刻你已到至缥缈之境，自由的尽头。而我，尽管余生慢如刀割，却不能一刃了之，随你而去。皆因这世上，尚有你我之心愿未曾达成。六界四海，饱经劫难，满目疮痍。所以，我要穷尽此生之力，令这天下再无权欲之争、法度之昏、贫困之苦、良民之冤，到那时，我便可含笑去见你了。”

　　一百年匆匆而过，荼姚自困于紫方云宫，长眠不醒。

　　天帝昃食宵衣，早朝晏罢，人人都对天帝交口称颂，天帝似乎也放下了思念，脸上不再表现出悲伤。或许，再深的思念也会随着时间而淡忘吧！

　　六界劫难已过，四海升平、万世昌盛。如今这天界，除了了听飞絮，以及一直马不停蹄寻找太子踪迹的燎原君，还有谁记得凤凰呢？

　　无论凡人还是仙人，活着的人，永远比死去的人重要。

　　“陛下要下棋？”这日她刚踏入璇玑宫，便见天帝已摆好了棋局。

　　“闲来无事，想找人对弈一番。”天帝两指捏住一枚黑子，轻轻晃动，“你来陪本座吧！”

　　“好。”她坐下，执一枚白子放在棋盘上。

　　天帝棋艺精湛，虽久已不下略有生疏，但也不是她能招架得住的。不到一刻钟，棋盘上已是纵横交错，黑子占了上风。

　　虽然已是死局，但她不愿就此落败，想了又想，终于还是把白子轻轻压在了棋盘上。

　　天帝摇头，“你不该这么下。”抬眸盯着她，“明明败了，为何还要执着呢？”

　　她赶紧跪下请罪，“邝露知错了，请陛下恕罪。”

　　“错？”天帝微微侧头，“你错在何处？”

　　她想了想，乖顺的道：“邝露不该明知不可为而为之，邝露……邝露棋艺不精，邝露……”

　　天帝忽然双手一推，哗啦啦，棋子登时七零八落。

　　她吓得身子一颤，连头也不敢抬。天帝却认真的看着她，一字一顿的道：“你该这样。”说完双手又一推，盘上几枚棋子立刻滚落下来，骨碌碌一直滚到她脚边。

　　她像被烫到一样，膝盖缩了缩，往后退了一点。

　　“看清楚了吗？”天帝声音里没有一丝怒色，他眸中满是期待，诚恳得便如那刚刚学会写字，忍不住向大人献宝的孩子。“赢不了，就耍赖，我不会生气的。”他对邝露招招手，“来，再跟我下一局。”

　　邝露怕得厉害，抖抖索索坐在榻上，小心翼翼的执了一枚白子。

　　天帝下得很快，每落一子从不用思索，但他很有耐心，从不催促于她。

　　而她，每落一子都是胆战心惊，唯恐又触怒了天帝。

　　果然又是一个死局，她两指捏着一枚白子，迟迟不敢放下。这一子无论下在何处，都注定会败。

抬眸看向天帝，却正撞入天帝温柔的双眸。他仿佛知道她在恐惧什么，轻轻点了点头。

　　她把心一横，学着方才天帝的样子双手往棋盘上一推，哗啦啦，棋子登时七零八落。

　　天帝果然笑了，但笑意尚未到达眼角又立刻冷凝下来。

　　眉尖一蹙，“不对，不是这样。”他眸光一转，那冷漠之下透出的疯狂吓得她浑身僵硬。“不要这样看着我！”天帝低吼，“你应该靠在椅上，露出一副轻蔑的，无所谓的模样。”

　　他猛的站了起来，双眸充血俯视着她，“你怕我？嗯？”

　　她一动都不敢动，颤颤的道：“陛下是六界之主，邝露当然……”

　　“住口。你怎么会怕我，你不应该怕我。”天帝似乎极其焦躁，他在璇玑宫中大步游走，衣袖带起的烈风将烛火煽得忽明忽暗。“你是魔尊，是天界战神，便是堕入幽冥也无所畏惧。”

　　忽然停了下来，那双乌黑的眼中满是迷茫。他定定看了她很久很久，最后轻轻的道：“你不是他。”

　　那短短的几个字听得她心头发酸，哽咽道：“陛下，尊上已然逝去，你莫要折磨自己了。”

　　天帝似失了力气，满目悲戚，“是啊，他已经不在了。凤凰涅槃，是因为他比寻常仙人多出一魄。而今，他连那一魄都不愿为我留下。”

　　“当年那般情景，尊上若不倾尽全力，也无法……”她膝行到天帝面前，哀哀的拉住他的袍角，“求陛下为了尊上保重身体。”

　　天帝低头看着她，却又似透过她看着什么人，“人的一生会有三次死亡。第一次是心跳呼吸停止时，第二次是举行葬礼时，第三次则是这世上最后一个记得你的人也死去之时。”

　　他扯了扯唇角，“凡人羡慕仙家寿元无尽，却不知本座羡慕极了那些凡人。凡人死去，有尸骸，有坟冢，还能给活着的人留一份哀思寄托之处。而我们呢？灰飞烟灭，消散于天地之间，不知该往何处祭拜，不知该如何凭吊那可怜的一缕哀思。”

　　“邝露，本座好怕……怕哪一日忽然就想不起旭儿的容颜了。到了那一日，旭儿便真正的死去了。”

　　他长长一叹，眼中滑下一行清泪，“无尽寿元，太可怕了。但这是他的愿望，所以我便好好听他的话，好好的吃饭，好好的睡觉，好好的活着。”

　　他虚虚扶起邝露，“去准备晚膳吧！”

　　晚膳很快端上来了，璇玑宫只有一人用膳，却依然像往常一样摆了两副碗筷，虽然人人都知道那副碗筷的主人永远不会再出现了。

　　菜肴十分精致，却仍满足不了天帝挑剔的嘴巴，“这道菜太甜了，旭儿不喜欢吃，撤下吧！”说完夹起另一道菜放在碗里，柔声道：“这道菜不错，你尝尝。”

　　当然无人回应，而天帝也并不在意。

　　云床很大，天帝睡在外侧，薄被盖到胸口，双手规规矩矩的放在肚子上。

　　“旭儿，你冷吗？”睡到半夜，他迷迷糊糊翻了个身，将被子往上拉了拉。自然无人回应，哪怕那里空出好大空位，似乎有人在熟睡一样。而“似乎”永远只是“似乎”，永远成不了真。

　　又过了一百年，天兵天将踏遍了六界四海，依然寻不到两个孩儿的半点踪迹。

　　与他谈论凤凰的人越来越少，凤凰生前的痕迹正在一点一点的消失。他惶恐不安，他怕一语成箴，怕终有一日真的想不起凤凰的模样。

　　于是他来到了上清天，拉着母亲的手急切的恳求。

　　“母亲，和我说说旭儿吧！无论什么都行，好吗？母亲？”

　　精舍之内，簌离着一身红衣，温柔而悲伤的看着跪在地上的儿子。若不是当年凤凰产子爆发出的巨大灵气，此刻她仍是一尾红鲤鱼。

　　一个时辰后，天帝踉踉跄跄跑出了精舍，因为魂不守舍，差点被台阶绊倒。

　　什么在忘川河内发现了母亲的魂魄，骗子。

　　琉璃净火何等霸道，被此等业火打中的母亲，魂魄怎能支撑这么多年，还能留待旭儿成为魔尊后再发现她？

　　一切都是谎言。

　　其实就是那一天，就是他和荼姚决裂的那一天，旭儿悄悄收了母亲的一缕魂魄，并用自身灵力温养。

　　因此才会灵力大损，以至于轻易被锦觅一刀捅碎真元。

　　他哑声惨笑，靠着树干坐倒在地。

　　那树依然枝繁叶茂，流光璀璨，冠盖数千里。

　　那日旭儿便是站在这树下，与他说着并不高明的谎言。

　　枉他自诩聪明，竟看不出旭儿目光游移，心神不宁。

　　捂住脸低笑，那个不会撒谎的人啊，竟轻轻松松骗过了心机深沉的他。

　　为何不说呢？若说了，或许那日便不会血溅华堂，他们依然父慈子孝，兄友弟恭。

　　是吗？

　　即便说了，仅凭一面之词，当年被仇恨和权欲蒙蔽了双眼的他就会信了吗？

不，不会的。他依然会给太微喝下放了煞气香灰的清水，依然会策反五方天将，依然会怂恿锦觅捅下那一刀。

因为他要执掌六界，要将欺辱过他，践踏过他的人通通踩在脚下。

　　是的，他做到了，但是他也失去了最宝贵的东西。

　　他笑得越来越大声，一口浊气涌上心头，哇的一声吐出一口黑血。

　　恍惚间，他看到一片绿叶飘然落下，怔怔抬头。只见玄灵斗姆元君站在面前，手把双连环，双眸似阖非阖。

　　他犹如溺水之人抓住了救命稻草，顾不得天帝威仪，挣扎着爬到元君脚下，连连磕头。

　　“元君，求您告诉我，旭儿……旭儿还活着吗？”

　　元君淡淡的道：“生死轮回自有命数，尔也曾行布星之事，岂不知天道不容妄探。”

　　天道，天道之下，万物皆为刍狗。但他不甘，目中现出狠意，“求元君告知凤凰所在，天涯海角，碧落黄泉，我定要将他寻回。”

　　元君似在沉吟，须臾后唇角露出一丝轻笑，“鸿蒙世界，茫茫众生，应时而来，历时而去。有所区别者无非功过，祥瑞也罢，邪秽也罢，自会在应在之所。”

　　他心中一动，忽然明白了什么。刹那间心中喜悦无可名状，连声音都是颤抖的，“多谢元君。”

　　而此时在凡间，一个幼小的孩子正撑着一杆荷叶，在滂沱大雨中狂奔。

　　“明潞，那边有座庙，我们去避避雨吧！”他伸手一指，前方庙宇金碧辉煌，匾额上书着大大的三个字——凤凰祠。

　　“可是那是凤凰祠呢……村里的人凶得很，像我们这种小叫花子会被赶出来吧？”

　　“咱们只是去避避雨，顺便……”他眼珠子骨碌碌一转，“顺便悄悄拿几个果子，他们不会骂我们的。”

　　“好吧，熠瑾，我听你的。”

　　


End file.
